deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Popular Fight - Bad Connections 1: Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch
Welcome to a new series I've been wanting to start up where I explain some stuff and debunk popular mythos about the said idea. Think of it as a "mythbusters" of ideas, but with popular fights that shouldn't really be popular. These are all just me giving out my opinions on what should and should not happen, nothing in this should offend anyone. Let me start with a popular idea that I hate to all hell. Popular Fight #1: Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch The Good, the Bad, and the Mythos The Good: The only good thing about this matchup is that it's basically a rivalry that goes outside the whole DC vs Marvel aspect, but that's about it. I'm not even sure why they really even have a rivalry, but it's there. The Bad: Everything else. The connection itself is, at base, "Female Magic Users from DC and Marvel", and that's literally all they have in common. If you remove the "female" part of this, which shouldn't really matter anyway, you can get a lot of other characters fighting each other with the exact same basic connection. One such example is Dr. Strange vs Raven, which has the exact same connection. Just because it fits, doesn't mean it should be done. The Mythos: Myth #1: "Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch is thematically perfect" Reason it's a myth: If "Magic Users" was thematically perfect, then so would John Constantine vs Gambit, or Strange vs Raven. Neither of these make any sense, but are thematically "perfect" in that sense. Myth #2: "Zatanna and Scarlet Witch have no better opponents." Reason it's a myth: Both Zatanna and Scarlet Witch have opponents with actual connections that make more sense. Zatanna has Sister Grimm, a character who shares close to the same abilities as Zatanna and is also the leader of a team, like Zatanna's the leader of the JLD. Scarlet Witch has neither of those things. and for Scarlet Witch, she has Raven. Yeah, Raven also has better opponents, but hear me out. Both Scarlet Witch and Raven have massive control over a certain kind of dark magic, and their fathers are both huge villains in their respective franchises. Both of these give more connections than Scarlet Witch and Zatanna have to each other. Now, for the other thing... Popular Fight #2: Gohan vs Superboy The Good, The Bad, and the Mythos The Good: It's Goku vs Superman 3 for the people who want Goku vs Superman 3, I guess. The Bad: Well, first off, the common connection between the two is "sons of Goku and Superman" and is meant to be a follow-up to Goku vs Superman. However, that connection is complete bullshit. The most true thing in that connection is that Gohan is the biological son of Goku. But Superboy isn't the biological son of Superman, nor is he really the adoptive son of superman. Superboy is a clone of superman himself that looks like a teenager, but Superman refers to him more as a brother than his own son, so the connection is completely wrong anyway. There's really no other connection to put to this matchup anyway. The Mythos: Myth #1: "Mystic Gohan > Superboy" Reason it's a myth: First of all, here's something people keep forgetting: Magic is NOT a weakness of Superman or Superboy, they're just as vulnerable to it as anyone else. Their durability and strength is still there. It's just more vulnerable than other stuff. In other words, Magic is not either of their kryptonite. It can kill them, yes, but chances are... it won't. Now, let's get down to the question itself: Will Mystic Gohan be enough to kill Superboy? The Answer: Not likely. Why? Mystic Gohan isn't magic. That's literally just the dub name of Ultimate Gohan, Mightiest Warrior, Super Gohan, etc. In fact, the official name has nothing to do with magic. It's just Gohan at his maximum potential. http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Potential_Unleashed I'm not kidding. And even in his max form, he was incapacitated by Beerus rather easily, a character who Superboy could give a hell of a good fight too. That's actually the only myth I know of that keeps getting brought up. Bonus Fight: Ben Tennyson vs Danny Phantom The Good, The Bad, The Mythos The Good: Objectively, the connection itself isn't bad at all. In fact, it's a decent connection. The only problem is several of Ben 10's other opponents have the exact same connection, but add onto it in some way, shape, or form. The Bad: This is what a lot of people misunderstand. This fight doesn't have a rivalry in its characters like a lot of people assume so. It's just two characters from opposing networks of the Big 3 of Cartoons (Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network), who aired around the same time. They don't really have any similarities like some other rivalries do, such as Jimmy Neutron vs Dexter. Aside from the connections they have with everyone else, there's nothing at all to go on, especially when their is better opponents for both. The Mythos: So there are quite a few myths that I would like to try and present against, so stay with me here. Myth #1: "Ben only has a few aliens and wouldn't turn into the ones that can hurt Danny" Reason it's a myth: This is just blatantly wrong. Sure, Ben might not be the smartest brick in the toolshed, but he's not an idiot. The moment he sees Danny go intangible, use any of his ghostly powers, or even shout "I'm going ghost!", obviously Ben would realize that he should resort to using aliens he can use to hurt Danny, regardless of the few he has. Myth #2: "Ben doesn't always get the alien he wants" Reason it's a myth: This problem completely disappeared at the end of Omniverse. If DB does do this, and uses EoS Ben, then there is no reason to think that, and even if he doesn't get the hero he wants, There's nothing saying that he can't find a way to hurt danny, or at least take him out of that form. The point is, at the start of the battle, Ben would know Danny is half ghost, and because he's fought and defeated villains like Ghostfreak, there's nothing saying he wouldn't have any prior knowledge on how to defeat him with that. Myth #3: "This fight is Ben's closest Matchup" Reason it's a myth: Despite how close it seems, There are other opponents for both Danny Phantom and Ben 10 who are actually much closer and share similaries. Myth #4: "But Glis, it's the best matchup for both!" Although subjective, I highly disagree due to the following ideas: Ben 10 Possible Opponents: *Beast Boy *Geo Stelar *Hal Jordan Danny Phantom Possible Opponents: *American Dragon: Jake Long *Juniper Lee Any of those match-ups, from what I understand, is much more even than the former idea, and would make for a more exciting battle. Plus, Jake Long and Danny Phantom are actual rivals, rather than the false Rivalry Danny and Ben seem to have. Conclusion In the future, I might do put up Hulk/Asura/Atrocitus vs Broly, but I need other suggestions and stuff, so let me know in the comments. Category:Blog posts